leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Nasus/Background
Lore The enigmatic creature known as Nasus came to the League from a faraway world, and served as part of a vast and learned desert empire. There he was a respected and enlightened individual, having been made the Keeper of the Great Library. However, he was also part of a race of animalistic creatures that served as the rulers and protectors of the people. Unfortunately, there were others of his kind that believed they were more than protectors. They were under the egotistical delusion that they had ascended to become gods. War on Nasus's world was never more than a breath away, as these deluded others sought to enslave the people and establish a totalitarian sovereignty. In the midst of a heated battle, just as Nasus was about to slay his treacherous brother , he was pulled through the cosmos to a summoning circle in Runeterra. At first angered that he had been taken just as he was about to cripple the enemies of his people, Nasus' advanced intellect won out when he heard the pleas for mercy from the summoners. He learned that Runeterra was also filled with its own brand of injustice. This danger was no less threatening than what he had fought against at home, and champions were needed to protect the people of this world. Heeding the call, Nasus chose to take his place in the League of Legends, knowing that his brothers and sisters would carry on the fight back home. These days, he is the Curator of the Sands, feeling most at home in the crumbling ruins of the Shurima Desert. However, recent disturbing news has reached the Keeper's ears - rumors that perhaps his brother had not in fact been left behind. If this were the case, the destruction of Renekton would quickly become Nasus' main priority, before this world too faces the threats of his brother's forked-tongue and endless ambition. "The Curator of the Sands, though contemplative, is not to be trifled with." Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Nasus has been designed by Ezreal. Nasus concept.jpg|Nasus concept Riot K-9 Nasus.jpg|Riot K-9 Nasus concept Patch history : lifesteal increased at earlier levels to % from %. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 15/14/13/12/11 from 15 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. ** It will now reach its maximum slow even if its duration is reduced by crowd control reduction effects like Tenacity. * : ** No longer has a 0.5 second delay before appearing. It retains the 0.5 second casting time. ** Now deals half damage initially and the other half over the duration instead of it just dealing damage per second: *** New: Initial 55/95/135/175/215 (+0.6 per ability power) magic damage and 11/19/27/35/43 (+0.12 per ability power) magic damage each second for the next 5 seconds. *** Old: Deals 20/34/48/62/76 (+0.2 per ability power) magic damage each second for the 6 seconds the area lasts. * Fixed a bug where sometimes gained extra lifesteal. V1.0.0.114: * particle has been updated. V1.0.0.111: * : ** It now updates the buff tooltip to explicitly state how much attack damage granted. ** Fixed a bug where the attack damage granted was not showing in your stats/character sheet. V1.0.0.109: * Base movement speed increased to 325 from 320. * : damage bonus per kill increased to 3 from 2. V1.0.0.103: * now resets the autoattack timer. V1.0.0.100: * : buff no longer incorrectly states that it grants increased attack speed. V1.0.0.99: * now cannot be dodged. V1.0.0.98: * Fixed a typo in 's tooltip that indicated the spell did magic damage when in fact it does physical damage. V1.0.0.87: * Fixed 's tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is 8/7/6/5/4 seconds. * : tooltip now correctly states that the transformation effect from this spell lasts for 15 seconds. V1.0.0.83: * Recommended items adjusted to include . V1.0.0.61: * : tooltip will now display the amount of bonus damage it has acquired. V1.0.0.52: * : ** Cooldown increased to 12 from 11. ** Mana cost increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 60/75/90/105/120. V0.9.25.34: * Updated recommended items. * His innate icon will now persist through death. * : ** Nasus now gains 300/450/600 health when the ability is activated. ** Bonus percent damage ability power ratio decreased to 0.01 from 0.05. * : ** Base slow increased to 35% from 32%. ** Slow per second reduced to 3/6/9/12/15% from 4/8/12/16/20%. * Damage from will now break recall. * : ** Damage gain on kill modified to 2 at all levels from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3. ** Damage will now interact properly with ; it was stealing 20% regardless of level. V0.9.25.24: Added * : Nasus strikes his foe, dealing damage and increasing the power of his future Siphoning Strikes if he slays his target. * : Nasus ages his target, decelerating their movement and attack speeds over 5 seconds. * : Nasus unleashes a delayed spirit flame at a location, dealing damage and reducing the armor of enemies who stand on it. * (Ultimate): Nasus assumes his true form, the Avatar of Death. While in this form he gains additional Health and Attack Speed, and drains nearby enemies' max health and converts it into bonus damage for the duration of the skill. * (Innate): Nasus drains his foe's spiritual energy, giving him a natural Lifesteal. }} Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Nasus/Příběh de:Nasus/Background en:Nasus/Background fr:Nasus/Historique pl:Nasus/historia ru:Nasus/Background